This invention relates to a coating or covering particularly intended for motorvehicle gear shift levers.
Currently used gear shift levers comprise a metal rod projecting from a central cabinet on the car floor, commonly termed "console", and are provided with a knob grip, as well as with a bellows seal arranged to protect the lever swivel joint at said console. The knob, which may have various configurations and sizes, is threaded onto or snap engaged with the rod end; the bellows seal is fitted over the rod and generally jointed or clamped to the console base. This prior arrangement of parts is scarcely effective as regards the bellows capability to prevent dust and moisture penetration, and is inconvenient when the bellows seal itself is to be replaced.